fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Viona Skylark
|gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= Home-Schooled |hair color= Purple |eye color= Scarlet |vision= 20/20 |skin tone= Peach |height= 172.72 cm 5'8 ft. |weight= 70.76 kg 156 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Seikyō Empire Hibari Clan |previous affiliation= Tartaros Sellsword |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Kōshaku of |previous occupation= Mage (Dark & Independent) |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Pansexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Kraken Bonez (Grandfather) Leviathan Bonez (Granduncle) Behemoth Bonez (Granduncle) Aojiro Bonez (Mother) Azalea Bonez (Sister) Medea Bonez (Sister) Akuma Bonez (Brother) Kosen Bonez (Brother) Sarathos (Husband) Anastasia Skylark (Daughter) Leonidas Skylark (Son) |magic= Telekinesis Teleportation Magic Telepathy Requip (Minor) |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Viona Skylark (雲雀ビオナ, Hibari Biona) is a member of the warmongering Bonez Family. The younger sister of Azalea Bonez, who also happens to be her closest ally, they have the misfortune of different fathers due to the treacherous ways of their mother. Neither daughter shares the woman's enthusiasm for such a vision, however. Adamantly disassociating herself from the Bonez name and the carnage her family inspires, Viona would drop her birthname to complete the task. Though admittedly a fruitless act, Moira hopes to find normalcy that will quell the Bonez madness and bloodlust, recognizing the impossibility of her not inheriting such burdensome traits. For starters, she broke all ties with the guild of her grandfather, uninterested in their devilish existence. She is said to nurse a certain acrimony for them, happy to impede them should the opportunity present itself. It would be a pursuit of the typical and success followed by often spectacular failure that would lead "Viona" to the gates of : Sellsword. Piecing together what she could, including all the days pouring over everything that was popular or accepted, the woman decided to enter in the hopes of finally reaching her nirvana. Unwittingly living a trajectory that ran parallel and opposite to those who came before her. Alas, the only thing on her mind was the one thing that continued to elude her. Only for it to bring her full circle; a mission would bring her to the growing central behemoth. Despite completing her assignment, she would stay in the new land, finding a whom she fell in love with, as they shared literature, food, and time. After she became a citizen, they married, before starting a family: the elusive normal life at last. Only for her sister to show up one day with a bombshell: Ruri. There was more to their mother's story after all: a clan of gifted humans on the western coast of Fiore. They were the people of their mother's mother; and more importantly, she would learn that each and every one of her siblings had been registered, herself included. All done by the woman she hated. Life complicated further with the reappearance of her grandmother, explained by the spirit as "cutting a deal with the heavens". It followed the reemergence of her mother in Viona's life, seeing a changed and remorseful woman, even though Vi doesn't completely trust this "new Aojiro". The cherry on top: she's now landed gentry. Stylized as Yasuragi no Koushaku (安らぎの公爵, lit. "Duke of Tranquility") by the reigning empress, Viona was placed in charge of the new . Thus, she would leave her guild days behind, the demands of marriage, family, and territory taking precedent. Appearance The memorable one; despite her attempts to be normal, her appearance generally makes that impossible. The woman possesses long purple locks that are typically worn freely, fanning across her back and framing her figure. Coupled with scarlet eyes that run the gamut from piercing to warm to thoughtful. They are perhaps the most unforgettable part of her, her gaze remaining with those she meets long after Moira has left. Her body is undeniably feminine, indulging curves and gentle hips generating an inviting figure. Though she typically ignores this aspect of herself, often dumbfounded when men and women alike complement her well-balanced, goldilocks-like proportions. Her face is distinctively heart-shaped, while her complexion is typically fair, only turning olive after prolonged exposure to the sun. While under the guise of Viona Skylark, she is typically seen wearing a full-body suit designed to be light and form fitting, allowing for exceptional mobility while retaining notable silence, masking the noise of Moira's movements. In addition, the suit comes with shoulder guards, designed to protect the woman's rotator cuffs when engaging adversaries. Unsurprisingly, this choice of attire highlights the woman's effeminate form, only garnering greater attention for one seeking to blend in. When not on the move (which she typically is for a variety of reasons), Viona's wardrobe is decidedly more casual. A favorite of hers is a billowy white sun dress designed for a day on the town or around the countryside. It reveals the milky skin tone she possesses, while emphasizing the brilliant violet hue of her hair and the warming rubies that are her eyes. A generous leg cut flatters the young woman's sensuous legs while giving her the mobility that she prizes so. She typically pairs it with a set of tan sandals, allowing her feet to rest a bit while she navigates the cityscape. Atop her head is a large sunhat, toped with a small crown of white flowers centered around the front rim. Meanwhile, two arm bracelets circle her left forearm, spun from simple metals such as copper and bronze while non-fussy in nature. As for her long locks, she chooses to them into one long french braid, held together by an ivory bow near the bottom. This leaves two shoulder length bangs to frame her heart-shaped face, a small smile completing an entrancing portrait. Personality Moira is most easily defined by her headstrong and willfully independent nature. She loathes having the last name Bonez, seeing it as restrictive, eventually resorting to an alias. The woman believes that the surname serves only for the sake of obliteration and callous murder. In her mind, the term is synonymous with diabolism, making it all the more despicable. Nevertheless, she is shown to adore her older sister, finding Azalea to be the confident, unflappable individual that Moira aspires to be. Thus, she has become a role model, the elder sibling constantly shadowed by her younger counterpart. One could say that they're inseparable. During her short stint as a member of Tartaros, the guild's displays of power have left a negative impression upon her. In all honesty, she sees them as a simple extension of the Bonez ideals, not viewing them as individuals but merely cogs in the same vile machine. It is known that she has particular enmity for Noirlok. Though it's not because of the frustrating quiet that the man produces but rather the existence of his offspring. As a child, Moi had the misfortune of catching the latter at a bad time only for the former to appear. Asking what the hell that thing was, she received a curt reply that it was his son. Such a horrifying portrayal stuck with her as she grew older. It also made her suspicious of her own mother, wondering if she was trying to turn her into something similar; a uncontrollable, insatiable monster. One happy to annihilate entire battlefields to satisfy their bloodlust. Such scenes haunted the Moira in her dreams turned nightmares. Pushing her further away from that life. As Viona, the young woman is shown to be outwardly confident, projecting a level of self-assuredness consistent with someone who has a plan for what they are going to do with the rest of their life. She is shown to be very amicable and cordial with friends and strangers alike, always putting in a good word wherever she goes. In particular she has a soft spot for children, finding their cute faces adorable. Vi is shown to pinch the cheeks of little kids regularly. Despite this, Viona appears to harbor some envy related to the young ones that she encounters, seemingly jealous of the simple lives that they lead. Not having to worry about grand schemes, sadistic parents, diabolical relatives or hellish environments. Nevertheless, she believes it imperative that their innocence be protected at every available opportunity, wanting to preserve those smiling faces for as long as possible. Hence, she is always the first to jump into action when seeing a child in danger, regardless of the threat it may pose to herself. Generally resolving matters quickly so every one can move on. Traces of her true headstrong nature occasionally peek through this masquerade, particularly when things aren't going as anticipated. Nevertheless, she has learned to time this periodic breakdowns in character in a manner that represents "humanity", that way she is considered normal and not some perfect entity. Viona then resumes her cool, confident yet welcoming demeanor. Returning to what she has molded for herself as a means of living among people without raising suspicions. As a form of habit, Vio doesn't stay in any particular place for too long, worried about exposure or encountering those related to her mother's camp. Knowing that it only takes one to ruin the increasingly elaborate facade she has built. Indeed, underneath this act is a terrified and self-loathing woman. Terrified that she will be revealed for what she truly is: a demon. Worse than that, she is afraid of being coined as a member of the Bonez brood. Knowing the connotations of such a proclamation will be the destruction of any house of happiness she built. The woman has witnessed what happened to lesser demons as anti-demon sentiment has reared its ugly head. Watching lynch mobs drag peaceful ones out of their homes before setting them and their loved ones ablaze. Instead of witch hunts she's heard of individuals going on demon hunts. Ready to flush out any and all that could be found. Equally as vibrant in her mind is a hatred of the Bonez lineage. To be more precise, she carries a growing self-hatred for who she is. Part of her can feel that boiling desire to kill, maim, and rape hiding in a corner of her heart. The violence and maleficent nature screaming to be loosed on the world. Indeed, Moira is terrified what would happen since she has held it back for so long. Slowly realizing that she doesn't need a member of her family to show up for the game to be up. That she is more than capable of incriminating herself. Regardless, Moira stubbornly hides this behind closed doors, unwilling to confront the idea of what would happen if her two fears coalesced into one situation: a demon hunt turned massacre. Being outed before rushing to defend herself from a relentless onslaught. Only for it to come out through her acts of self-preservation. The monster within released from its cage. Indeed there were times where the lines came dangerously close to blurring. Happening upon scenes where harmless demons were being killed. Feeling her protective facade and her monstrous desire for destruction nearly become one as she struggled to ignore what was happening. What remains the most distinctive part of her personality is a pervasive desire for normalcy. At times it can be all consuming, particularly when she is alone. There, Moira pours tirelessly every aspect of herself, from her hair to her eyes to the clothes she wears. What seems to off-putting, what is too outlandish or unique is banished immediately, provided it is something changeable. There were several occasions where she considered learning Transformation to adopt the guise of a typical human woman, only to remember that her mother used the same ability when on the hunt for her next mate/meal. A horrifying reputation that caused her to eye every other woman warily, expecting one of them to turn into her mother before spiriting Moira back to "where she belongs". This recollection of her mother's reputation, would ultimately dissuade her from this avenue. Nevertheless, she pursues this elusive concept to the point of fanaticism, combing through every possible article for what can perceived as traditional activities to undertake at any given time. Indeed, Moira will have the tendency to base daily decisions on how they will be perceived on scale of normalcy. Even going as far as to plan a day composed of "usual" occurrences for the sake of soothing her angst. While avoiding the harsh truth that her ability to be normal was forfeited from the moment she was born. No, perhaps even her conception ruled such fantasies null and void. Regardless, she won't confront it at all costs. Letting it build instead. History Magic & Abilities Demon Physiology: Physical Prowess Enhanced Strength: Nimble Reflexes: Incredible Speed: Ways of Combat Master Capoeira Combatant: A favorite style of hers taught to Viona by the one person she despised. Though she would also draw from outside sources at any given opportunity. Possessing comparable reflexes and agility to her mother, Adres would come to make the style her own. Her version of the ubiquitous martial art form is noted to be particularly mobile yet punishing, the woman making use of a far superior strength that is hidden by her effeminate frame. In some ways, one could say she incorporates aspects of a far removed Muay Thai, though Viona remains mum on whether or not these rumors hold water. Likewise, she uses this style as her main form of attack and as a way to control tempo. She likens her style of combat to a gorilla with the grace of a monkey, combining the elusiveness of one with killing power of another. Vi notes that a single strike is normally sufficient for shattering bones, rupturing bodies, and at times sufficient for decapitating and bisection. Ultimately displaying the ability to finesse her raw potency into a refined yet brutal execution style. Likewise, she is adept at her disguising the nature of her attacks, turning a harmless gesture into an act of murder though she tries to refrain from such actions unless they are absolutely necessary. The ginga tends to be a fundamental attribute in the affair, serving as the windup for the art form. As commented upon by Viona, this fighting style is meant for dueling against several adversaries, turning a numerical or magical disadvantage into an advantage. Building upon expert decisiveness in battle, it is meant to do away with such troublesome tactics, resulting in a field dominated by a lone individual. Magic Telekinesis (念動, Nendō): Teleportation Magic (,): Telepathy (,): Trivia *Moira appearance-wise is based upon Scathach from Fate/Grand Order. Quotes (To Aojiro) "How is that a fulfilling existence? Kill or be killed. Destroy or be destroyed. There will be nothing left of the world if it was populated by people like you. You take for granted what this continent has to offer, happy to leave a rotting, disgusting, chaotic piece of shit in your wake. There's nothing to be gained from such bleak remains." Category:Demon Category:Bonez Family Category:Independent Mage Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Mercenary